Alternate loud house topics
by crafordbrian17
Summary: Just a diagram of some alternate ideas for some of the loud house episodes, but in the ways I would have wanted them to go.
1. Alternative endings V1

Chapter 2: alternative ending ideas.

**[In case no one offers to take the idea's in chapter 1 yet, here's a list of episodes that I have Idea's for something different that happens in them.]**

* * *

Direction #1: if there's a certain number at the end of each title, that's how many new ideas I have for the episode actually end.

Direction: #2: if the idea seems a little too violent, at least try to find someone who will handle it.

Here's my list of alternate ending ideas.

1: Left in the dark.(2)

2: Making the case.(1)

3: Driving miss hazy.(1)

4: Project loud house.(1)

5: Sounds of silence.(1)

6: Ties that bind.(1)

7: Sleuth or consequences.(2)

8: Green House.(1)

9: Along came a sister.(1)

10: Cover girls.(1)

11: Save the date.(1)

12: April fools rules.(1)

13: Dance, dance, resolution.(1)

14: A tattler's tale.(1)

15: homespun.(2)

16: 11 louds a leapin.(1)

17: come sail away.(1)

18: Suite and sour.(3)

19: Vantastic voyage.(4)

20: lock n loud.(3)

21: No such luck.(1)

22: Frog wild.(1)

23: Party down.(2)

24: Fed up.(2)

25: Pulp friction.(2)

26: Potty mouth.(3)

27: L is for love.(1)

28: The whole picture.(1)

29: Fools paradise.(1)

30: Future tense.(3)

31: Lynner takes all.(2)

32: Yes Man.(1)

33: No laughing matter.(1)

34: The crying game.(1)

35: Insta-gran.(1)

36: Teachers union.(1)

37: Ruthless people.(1)

38: Crimes of fashion.(1)

39: House of lies.(1)

* * *

**If anyone wants to know my Idea's for any of these episodes, please private message me.**

**To be continued.**


	2. Alternative endings V1 (idea's revealed)

Chapter 2: Alternative ending ideas. (Idea's revealed)

**Hey everyone, I hope everyone has seen which episodes I've had Idea's for. Well, I'm revealing what they are now. So here are my ideas for the episodes in the previous chapter, enjoy. :)**

* * *

(Left in the dark)

1: When Lincoln misses his show, he gets so mad that he throws the remote at the television causing it to fall backwards snapping in half.

When Lincoln realizes his mistake, he runs away from the house crying.

2: After Lincoln tells his siblings to be quiet, Luna angrily kicks him down the stairs causing him to tumble down them and breaking a lot of his bones.

(Making the case)

1: When Lincoln feels jealous of his sisters having trophies and not him, he angrily tears down the entire trophy case.

(Driving miss hazy)

1: When Lincoln gets tired of the policeman complaining about Leni's failure again, he shoots him with a death dart.

(Project loud house)

1: Lincoln gets so upset that his project got destroyed, he angrily kicks the back of vanzilla causing the rear bumper to fall off completely.

(Sounds of silence)

1: After Luna says "_You can't just ignore us, we're your family_," Lincoln would say "_I don't care if you're my family or not, I just wanted some time to read my comics without getting disturbed!"_

(Ties that bind)

1: "After Lola shouts "_You what," _Lincoln actually admits that he's tired of having his sisters (minus Lily) in his life.

(Sleuth or consequences)

1: After Lynn Sr. tells Lincoln to stop kicking down the doors, Lincoln would yell "_Shut up Dad!"_

(The green house)

1: While Lincoln is explaining everything after he blew it, he accidentally says that his sisters have been acting like a bunch of jerks. But he suddenly realizes that his sisters actually heard what he said.

(Along came a sister)

1: Before the exterminator is able to kill frank, Leni comes up and stabs a bread knife through the exterminators torso.

(Cover girls)

1: After everyone leaves the house in their switched clothes, they secretly decide to switch back into their old looks before they go to their places.

(It doesn't really matter whether the parents find out or not)

(Save the date)

1: After Lincoln's classmates laugh at Lincoln at the theater, Lincoln just takes a knife and ends up slicing the fat kids arm clean off.

But after the students leave, Ronnie Anne is actually impressed by what Lincoln did.

(April fools rules)

1: When Ronnie Anne throws the pie at Luan, it ends up revealing that there was a 10 pound weight inside of it.

(Dance dance resolution)

1: After Lincoln meets the perfect girl at the dance, they go out on a little adventure.

(A tattler's tale)

1: Before Lola is able to tell Rita and Lynn Sr. what her siblings did, Lincoln comes up and smashes Lola's head with a sledgehammer.(I don't care whether it kills her or not)

2: After Lola shrugs to Lincoln, Lincoln would say "_That doesn't even answer my question!"_

(Homespun)

1: While the tornado is affecting the Loud house, Lily gets hit in the head with a brick from the wall. While she's knocked out, she has a dream.

2: What if Lily got trapped outside during the storm, and a tree fell on top of her.

(11 Louds a leapin)

1: At the beginning when Lincoln gets tired of Mr. Grouse's complaining, he throws a rock at his head and knocks him out.

(Come sail away)

1: When the loud kids find out that Flip fooled them, Lily overheard this. Then she goes over to Flip and kills him.

(Suite and sour)

1: After Rita and Lynn Sr. ground the kids in the hotel room, Lincoln comments on what jerks their parents are. But Rita and Lynn Sr actually heard what he said, but they decide not to deal with him until they get back home.

2: After Rita and Lynn Sr. ground the kids in the hotel room, Lincoln calls out to them to stop being such a pair of jerks.

(Vantastic voyage)

1: When Lincoln gets tired of Lola staying on top of vanzilla instead of helping them pushing it, he grabs her by the leg and yanks her down crashing onto the cement.

After Lola crashes looking all bloody, Lincoln regrets what he did and runs into the forest.

2: When the kids are tired of pushing vanzilla, they end up tipping the van on top of their parents. When they're eventually out, they're furious about what their kids did.

3: When Vanzilla is about to get crushed, Lily jammed herself into the gears of the crusher to stop it.

(Lock n loud)

1: When Lynn Sr. pretends to sneak into the house, Lincoln whacks him in the head with a mace. But when it reveals that it's Lynn Sr, they realize that whack actually killed him.

When the rest of his family gets angry at him for killing his father, Lincoln just runs away crying.

2: When Lynn Sr. explains that he did his plan to get them to close the front door, Lincoln blurts out "_it's just a stupid door you idiot!"_

(No such luck)

1: When Lincoln gives up on convincing his family that he's not bad luck, he runs away completely. But when Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, Kat, Mollie, Renee, and Beatrix show up, they decide to take care of him.

(Frog wild)

1: When Principal Huggins is mad at Lincoln and Lana for saving the frogs, Lincoln gets mad and repeatedly stabs him with a knife through the chest.

(Party down)

1: When Lori's guests see Lori threatening Lincoln, they get scared and leave immediately. After Lori sees this, she immediately blames Lincoln for causing them to leave.

(Fed up)

1: After Rita explains that Lynn Sr. works really hard to prepare his nutritious meals, Lincoln would blurt out "Nutritious, it's horrible!"

After everyone gasped in shock, Lynn Sr. would run away crying.

2: When Lynn Sr. sets his dish on the table at the beginning, he admits he doesn't want it and just knocks the tray off causing it to splat onto the floor.

(Pulp friction)

1: When Principal Huggins runs away with the comic in the end, Lincoln tackles him and repeatedly stabs him with a large knife.

2: When vanzilla breaks down, Lincoln gets so mad that he kicks the back of vanzilla causing it to fall apart completely.

(Potty mouth)

1: When Lori tries to keep Lily away from the tray of treats, Lily just bites her hand really hard.

2: After Rita tells the kids to leave the room, Lincoln would blurt out "_just shut up and die already!" _After Rita hears that, she stops the kids and they have a ginormous argument.

But when nobody's looking, Dr. shuttleworth leaves because she's had enough.

When the loud Family realize she's gone, they find a note saying that Lily doesn't deserve to be in daycare. When they finish reading the note, the parents immediately blame their kids for it.

3: After Rita asks if anyone wants to explain, the siblings would just say "_NO."_

4: After Charles steals Lily's doughnut, she strangles him and tosses him off screen causing him to get injured.

(L is for love)

1: When Luna finds out they went through all that for nothing, she angrily flips a nearby table in anger. But after she recovers, she sees that the table she flipped was the one the mayor was seated at.

After Luna realizes her mistake, she runs out of the restaurant crying.

(I don't care if this puts her to court or not.)

(The whole picture)

1: After Lincoln's childhood photos get deleted, he gets so mad that he smashes the computer and destroys it.

(Fools paradise)

1: When Luan makes her announcement at the end, Lily uses a pair of scissors to cut the rope Luan was being held by.

2: As Luan is laughing evilly, someone comes up behind her and traps her in Lisa's Freeze pod.

(Future tense)

1: After Rita and Lynn Sr. admit that they wanted to be in charge of their kids future's, they get beaten up by their own children.

2: When Rita tells the kids that they're going to the opera, they just say "NO."

3: After the loud kids meat the Yates, Beatrix decides to take Lincoln on a little hangout.

(Lynner takes all)

1: When the loud kids try to escape Lynn in vanzilla and find her racing them, Lori smashes Lynn between vanilla and a building wall causing her to get heavily injured.

2: after Lynn apologizes for being such a jerk to her siblings, Lincoln says that she's been a jerk just by being their sister.

(Yes man)

1: When Lincoln finds out that his sisters took all the money, he beats up Luna for starting it all.

(No laughing matter)

1: After Luan tells her siblings that she's never going back to comedy, Lincoln strangles her by the neck so hard that it nearly kills her.

After he demands Luan to go back to comedy, they see the parents watching them with horrified looks on their faces. After that, it would already cut to Lincoln attending his punishment.

2: When Lincoln tries to get Luan's attention while she's throwing away her comedy supplies, he screams in her face in a way that it scares her.

(Tricked)

1: After Hawk and Hank bully the louds too much, Lincoln angrily stabs them with a knife.

2: When Lincoln finds out that Lynn Sr. is terrified of everything about Halloween, he tells him to stop being such a wimp.

(The crying game)

1: after Rita and Lynn Sr. beg their kids not to use Fenton, the kids tell them not to be such wimps. They then kick their faces causing them to tumble down the attic ladder.

(Insta-gran)

1: When Myrtle comes jumping down the stairs, Lincoln whacks a sledgehammer across her face knocking her unconscious.

(Teachers union)

1: While Coach P. is chasing Lincoln and Clyde, Clyde stops and stabs him with a knife.

(Ruthless people)

1: When some of the kids are told to stay with aunt Ruth, Lincoln admits how disgusting she is causing the parents to get horrified by what Lincoln said.

(Crimes of fashion)

1: After Lincoln and Clyde realize that they're just kids in costumes, Lincoln angrily throws his cape at the window behind the television causing it to shatter.

(House of lies)

1: at the beginning When Lisa asks Lori where she's going, Lori just says she can't talk right now.

* * *

**So if anyone wants to do any of these ideas, feel free to volunteer. But please private message me first before you do.**

**Thank you. :)**


End file.
